The Real Folk Blues
by Doctor Kenshirou Yukiharu
Summary: pg-13 for swearing. From Crawford's POV. Crawford is leaving Schwarz for better things *shounen-ai*


  
  
  
  


**The Real Folk Blues**  
Written by _Brad Crawford The Ronin_

  
  
  
  


**_Author's Notes_**

_**The song 'The Real Folk Blues' is the ending theme for one of my favorite anime 'Cowboy Bebop' I used the Japanese lyrics instead of the translations**_  
_**This is kinda a Brad Crawford-eccentric fic, ain't much in the lines of yaoi, except for bits and pieces of Brad/OC**_  
_**Cussing, expect lots of it. It's from Brad's POV, btw**_  
_**Oh! Before I forget and get reemed for it, Squall Leonhart belongs to Squaresoft**_   
  
  
  
Who can stop the rain? No one, not even I. I just stared at it, the nighttime cityscape, the urban decay that is Tokyo. Cesspool of filth and corruption, only the cockroaches are cleaner. I never understood why people see innocense in stuff I can might as well do without... like children and flowers. Children piss me off and flowers give me hay fever. Nuke them all, let God sort them out. I just stood here, staring into the inky blackness over Tokyo. It was raining, or course, no mystery here. My office was clean, it was time to head back to the States. What is really looking for me in the States? As a matter of fact, what is looking for me anywhere!? I didn't understand why the others made me Fearless Leader, who cares? Schwarz is ancient history, time to move on to better things. I closed the book on my desk and estinguished my cigarette. In the corner of my eyes I could see Schuldich just staring at me. Giving me that look with those psycho green eyes of his. He was begging for me to stay, ya know... like a child begging his dad to keep from going off into the night. I couldn't stay for long, he knew it, I knew it, everyone knew it. His gaze shifted, like he found out that I was truly going. I let out a soft groan, then off to the elevator I went. No good-byes, just thin air. I didn't even look up at the building, but I could see Schuldich's silhouette in the window of my old office. I started the engine, fuck, I hate the rain. I had to get out of the car to kick the block from my tires, then I went back in. Consider that Farfarello's last good-bye, it was clearly easy to see that they didn't want me to go back to the States.   
//_Aishiteta to nageku ni wa  
Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta  
Mada kokoro no hokorobi o  
Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru_//   
I let the Civic take me as far from the building and as close to the airport as it could before I came to my senses and turned back. The radio wasn't even on, it usually is and usually on a news channel or one of those symphony orchestra stations. I usually got Hell for liking Beethoven and The O'Reilly Factor, oh fucking well, Schu. You listen to my shit or you fucking walk. Your choice.   
//_Hitotsu no me de asu o mite  
Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru  
Kimi no ai no yurikagode  
Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara  
  
Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure_//   
I remembered that arguement, although I want to forget it. I want to forget everything, but the more I drive, the more I remember. This is the street that leads to Kitty in the House, I remembered it because it was Nagi that made sure the mailbox didn't hurt us anymore. The trashed mailbox is still there, surprisingly enough. The lights in the flowershop were on, those four fags are working like usual. Then again, what else is new? Come on, guys... you're assassins! Damn it! I'm sneezing again! I hate flowers.   
//_The real folk blues  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
Ichido kiri de owarunara_//   
How did I meet my one True Love anyway? Lemme recall, he was a singer at a lounge I frequented. For a little Russian boy far from home, he made his own. He was very pretty, I loved to call him my little Russian angel. He found that cute and his pet name for me was 'Bradie'. He was the only one I'd allow to call me by my first name, he made the name 'Brad' sound so precious. When he was on stage, he rarely smiled, but when we were alone in the corner booth, he came alive in a whole new light. The way he bluish-grey eyes stared into mine, I knew I had a great deal. The very first thing he said to me directly was "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"   
//_Kibou ni michita zetsuboto  
Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu  
Nani ga yoku te warui no ka  
Koin no omoi to kuramitaita  
  
Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou_//   
Schuldich and I got into constant fights over him, he hated the little Russian beauty, I loved him. Fuck Schu! It's about time I went out on my own, Schwarz isn't my entire life. I knew Schuldich doesn't forgive me for leaving him and Schwarz like I did. Well, fuck him. I'm gone, eat my exhaust.   
//_The real folk blues  
Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake  
Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai  
  
The real folk blues  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
Ichido kiri de owarunara_//   
I pulled up to the drive of the Cherry Lounge, the sign said that it was Squall's last performance, which I am glad. I loved Squall's singing, and I loved his voice. But we are moving to the States together, and that I am truly glad. I hate Japan. I walked inside, the bouncer, Big Toro recognized me and let me in. I walked up to my booth again, just as the lights dimmed. I heard him sing so beautifully, it was one of the best times I ever heard him sing. But I knew, the song was directed at me, his eyes stayed on me. After a few light drinks, I waited for the lights to brighten a tad. "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" I smiled and stood up, setting the shot glass down. Our arms wrapped around each other, his cheek on my shoulder, my chin on his shoulder. We held each other close, my eyes slowly closed. It was time to go... go home.   
  
  


**-END-**


End file.
